


A — значит азалия

by jana_nox



Series: Алфавит [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Детсад!ау про Гошики и азалию его любимого воспитателя Ушиджимы-сана.





	A — значит азалия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elzakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzakun/gifts).



> Написано за хайкью-фест.  
> Спасибо Гале за бетинг! ♥

Всего этого бы не произошло, если бы трехлетнего Цутому Гошики не отдали в детский сад Шираторизава. Нет, дошкольное образование — это хорошо, это путь к поступлению в лучший университет и успеху в дальнейшей жизни. Нет, форма для мальчиков в Шираторизаве была самая умильная на шесть префектур вокруг, и Цутому-тян в бело-розовом был хорош, как куколка. Его пухлые ножки и ручки вызывали приступы трепета и восхищения у всех мамаш в округе, а аккуратная прическа боб в сочетании с упертым носиком-кнопкой пророчила большие амбиции и твердый характер, скрытые в малыше.

Большие амбиции, ага.

Твердый характер (а также умильные носик-кнопка и удивительно хорошие для его возраста показатели при тестировании) позволили Цутому попасть в лучшую группу во всем детском саду — группу под руководством Ушиджимы-сана. Очевидцы потом рассказывали, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, вызов с первого слова, религия с девяти часов утра до часу пополудни с понедельника по пятницу, не считая классных выездов в зоопарк и фестивалей по субботам. 

Цутому хотел вырасти и стать Ушиджимой-саном. Он так и представлял себе это будущее: три метра ростом с мускулистыми ногами, которые начинаются где-то от потолка, и руками, способными достать любую вещицу с самой верхней полки, он рассекает по улицам Сендая, а люди вокруг оборачиваются и молчаливо указывают на него пальцем, потому что вот он идет — самый крутой мужик во всей Японии. Молчаливо, потому что крутые мужики по большей части молчат, даже если Ширабу снова рассыпал кубики по всей классной комнате и плачет, а для того, чтобы успокоить его и заставить убрать за собой, достаточно нахмуренных бровей, больших теплых рук и платка в пурпурную клетку. Указывают пальцем, потому что Цутому видел, как так делает большой мальчишка с белыми волосами из соседней школы, и это выглядело впечатляюще.

Родители Цутому сразу объяснили ему, что его главными задачами в детском саду были “всестороннее развитие и рост” и “правильные жизненные цели”. С целью он определился (стать Ушиджимой-саном), с планированием роста ему помог Эйта-тян из старшей группы, который попросил старшую сестру подсчитать, что, сохраняя прежний темп роста, Цутому достигнет желаемой высоты (трех метров) через двадцать лет (задачка для первого класса средней школы). Долго, конечно, но, с другой стороны, Ушиджиме-сану летом исполнилось двадцать шесть лет, а Цутому планировал догнать его уже в двадцать три. Это ли не успешное развитие долгосрочных перспектив с опережением графика, которым так много хвастался отец Цутому, когда рассказывал им с мамой о своей работе?

Но ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы Ушиджима-сан не уехал в неожиданную и разбивающую сердца командировку прямо посреди учебного года! Целых пять дней без любимого учителя должны были внести сумятицу в ряды его преданных адептов в среде дошкольного образования. Так что это была его вина, как ни крути. Цутому просто обязан был теперь взять на себя груз ответственности за всю группу и показать, что он следующий Ушиджима-сан и именно на его плечи должна лечь забота об успехе класса. Поначалу Ушиджиме-сану было сложно довериться Цутому, в конце концов тому было всего три года и он сейчас был слишком милотен для человека, который станет самым крутым мужиком в Японии через двадцать лет, но Цутому уверенно сказал ему “Я стану лучшим!” и переубедил его.

(Он сел посреди класса и так долго плакал толстыми солеными слезами, пока даже у Ушиджимы-сана не дрогнуло сердце. У каждого возраста свое оружие, и Цутому не видел ничего плохого, чтобы этим пользоваться. Но только сейчас, думал Цутому, отсмаркиваясь в платок в пурпурную клетку, в четыре года так громко плакать он уже не сможет.)

В качестве помощника и заместителя Цутому назначили учителя из параллельного (и не такого крутого) класса Сатори Тендо, и строго-настрого велели тому выполнять любое поручение Цутому (который, в свою очередь, пообещал выполнять все поручения Ушиджимы-сана, так что большой выгоды тут не было). Перед всем классом поставили важные задачи: первую, вторую и не убить любимую азалию Ушиджимы-сана. 

Всем известно, что самые важные вещи всегда происходят в конце, поэтому предыдущие пункты (что-то про песню на школьный фестиваль?) Цутому не запомнил. Путь к одобрению со стороны Ушиджимы-сана лежал через комнатную азалию, круглый год украшавшую кабинет их класса. 

Вопреки своей неординарной внешности (у него был самый классный цвет волос во всем мире, Цутому обещал себе узнать, мог ли самый крутой мужик в Японии позволить себе быть рыжим), Сатори Тендо оказался довольно скучным учителем. Так что пока он что-то нудно рассказывал остальным про прописи и закрашивание рисунков в пределах линий, Цутому взялся за подготовку гениального плана, который должен был поставить его на один уровень с кумиром и заставить Ушиджиму-сана признать в нем равного. 

Цутому рассудил, что, раз азалия — территория известная и уже даже местами изученная, проблем возникнуть не должно. Еще давно, где-то три недели назад, им с Ширабу даже доверили полить пресловутый цветок. Цутому изо всех сил держал в руках пузатую лейку с орленком в памперсах на боку, а Ширабу подталкивал её снизу, пока из носика весело не потекла вода и не залила горшок и весь стол впридачу. Ушиджима-сан был не очень доволен их успехами в тот раз, конечно, но Цутому был уверен в успехе повторного мероприятия, тем более что теперь к азалии прилагалась книжка с картинками, рассказывающая все-все про уход за капризным цветком.

Как выяснилось позднее, в это самое время эту самую книжку с картинками Ширабу использовал в качестве рабочей тетради, чтобы показать Сатори Тендо, что он-то не плакса и умеет рисовать в пределах границ. Весь день он потратил на то, чтобы старательно, высунув язык, закрасить каждый иероглиф по отдельности, так что к тому моменту, когда его поймали, от инструкции остались только красивые, но не очень понятные рисунки и аккуратные прямоугольнички разных цветов, прочитать за которыми полезные советы по уходу за азалией было уже невозможно.

Из той лекции, которую прочитал им Ушиджима-сан после инцидента с лейкой, Цутому запомнил, что азалии — существа нежные, но гордые, со своей тонкой душевной организацией, и во многом похожи на самого Ушиджиму: они любят воду, но не будут прыгать в бассейн наперегонки со всем классом, зиме предпочитают солнце, но снова и снова будут повторять про важность солнцезащитного крема опасным японским летом. 

Намазать азалию солнцезащитным кремом было первым логичным решением (за окном был август и +33 и, даже несмотря на собирающуюся грозу, мама Цутому обмазала его с головы до ног кремом еще до выхода из дома). Сатори Тендо поймал его как раз, когда он заканчивал лить противную белую жидкость на вторую ветку куста. Цутому не успел, согласно советам Араши из рекламы в телевизоре, нежными и равномерными движениями втереть крем в поверхность листиков, потому что длинные цепкие руки сняли его со стула и оттащили подальше от растения. Но глядя на бесплодные попытки сначала оттереть, а потом отмыть маслянистую субстанцию от несчастного растения, Цутому все равно рассчитывал на успех мероприятия, пусть и частичный. Операция “не угробить азалию” шла полным ходом.

Следующие несколько дней Цутому внимательно следил за самочувствием вверенного ему растения, готовый предугадать любое его пожелание. По его бесконечным (действительно бесконечным) просьбам они ставили азалию под кондиционер (слишком дует), на полку шкафа (слишком темно), брызгали из специальной баночки (пу-ли-ве-ли-за-то-ра). Сатори Тендо меж тем продолжал играть с ними в развивающие загадки и даже придумал какой-то дурацкий танец с хлопками в ладоши и поворотами, который они должны были отрепетировать к школьному фестивалю. Как и положено лидеру, Цутому репетировал усердней всех. Настолько усердно, что запутался в шнурках и упал на пол, больно ударившись пятой точкой, после чего воспитательные методы Сатори Тендо были в очередной раз признаны неудачными и Цутому вернулся своими мыслями к азалии.

Азалия признаков скорой смерти не предъявляла, но и излишней живостью, по мнению Цутому, не отличалась. Когда Ушиджима-сан еще был с ними (скорбная мужская слеза), азалия зеленела как-то радостнее и энергичнее, казалось юному главе класса. Радость и энергию Цутому получал из витаминов, по крайней мере, так объясняла им школьная медсестра. А витамины откуда берутся? 

Мультивитаминный сок!

Все гениальное действительно иногда было очень просто. Заменить обычную воду на два литра сладкого сока с веселыми апельсинами, ананасами и манго на упаковке было делом двух минут и маленького обманного маневра, на который Цутому уговорил Каваниши-куна и который включал в себя шесть рогатых жуков, найденных прошлым вечером на улице, и девочку из параллельного класса. 

Замену воды на сок никто по первости не заметил, благо что лейка была сделана из непрозрачного пластика. На второй день подобного полива азалия начала странно желтеть и скукоживаться, после чего предатель Каваниши проявил слабость характера и признался в подмене. Цутому вызвали к старшему воспитателю Вашиджо-сенсею и долго убеждали отказаться от идеи спасать любимый цветок любимого преподавателя (прямая цитата: “оставить несчастное растение в покое”), но Цутому не мог остановиться на полпути, это бы не показало его лидерских качеств. Что подумает Ушиджима-сан, когда вернется?

Цутому очень скучал по нему и надеялся, что разлука будет недолгой. Сатори Тендо был, конечно, славным малым (и у него были длинные руки, как у Годзиллы, и он наверняка мог достать ими до верхней полки шкафа еще выше, чем Ушиджима-сан, — очень круто!). Но Ушиджима-сан читал Цутому и другим ребятам сказки и старался делать это разными голосами, хотя все равно выходило одинаковым густым басом. Он очень старался и придумывал ночами загадки и игры для свободного часа, чтобы потом засомневаться и в последний момент заменить их стандартными из учебника. Цутому всегда видел его альбомы с подобными проектами, торчащими из преподавательского портфеля, и только редко-редко у него получалось уговорить Ушиджиму-сана поделиться плодами своих ночных трудов.

Цутому очень хотел порадовать Ушиджиму-сана, когда тот вернется. Иногда лидерские качества требуют того, чтобы ты прислушался к старшим товарищам (так называемым “взрослым”), поэтому Цутому оставил азалию в покое и только изредка (под строгим присмотром Сатори Тендо) подходил несколько раз в день к горшку с кустом, часто-часто слал ему воздушные поцелуи и желал поскорее выздороветь.

Ушиджима-сан говорил, что растения — как сам Ушиджима-сан, хотят от жизни любви, верной дружбы и извинений, особенно если нечаянно ударишь его учебником в перемену, а на самом деле не хотел.

К пятнице азалия пошла на поправку. Листья снова зазеленели и выправились. Класс готовился к возвращению Ушиджимы-сана в понедельник. Под руководством Сатори Тендо они последний раз повторили пресловутый танец, каждый нарисовал открытку для любимого преподавателя (Цутому нарисовал азалию, гигантскую, как сам Ушиджима-сан). 

И ничего бы не случилось, не вмешайся в героические попытки Цутому поправить самочувствие азалии противный старикашка Вашиджо-сенсей. Он прискакал сразу после обеда, старый и костлявый, как мрачная ворона, и начал каркать про дисциплину в группе, международные стандарты и результаты тестов. Посетовал на отсутствие Ушиджимы-сана (а вот нечего лучшие кадры по всяким командировкам раскидывать, злорадствовал Цутому), повторно обеспокоился судьбой азалии и близостью к ней чересчур активных учеников (а ведь Цутому уже исправился!) и забрал растение к себе в кабинет, чтобы “целее осталась”.

Выходные же на носу, думал Цутому. Вашиджо-сенсей же не думает, что кто-то проберется в здание детского сада в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, чтобы проверить самочувствие вверенного классу растения? Цутому ни с кем не делился пока своими планами, так что вряд ли.

Увы, к понедельнику азалия была уже мертва. Вашиджо-сенсей явно не читал инструкцию, оставленную им Ушиджимой-саном (даже ее версию, урезанную Ширабу), потому что поставил горшок с растением на подоконник, где прямые солнечные лучи и августовская жара сделали свое черное дело.

Вернувшийся Ушиджима-сан очень напоминал себя уехавшего. Никакого свежего загара, шрамов на лице или подозрительных колец на пальцах у него не наблюдалось, так что основные теории о причинах командировки, витавшие между учениками (международный шпионаж и срочная женитьба), можно было отмести как бездоказательные и поверить в официальную версию. Всю прошлую неделю Ушиджима-сан провел в соседнем по префектуре, но совсем не таком классном, как Шираторизава, детском саду — Аобаджосай — чтобы переманить какого-то особенного преподавателя оттуда. 

На фоне этой провалившейся миссии (временно провалившейся, Шираторизава так просто не сдается!) вести о смерти любимой азалии Ушиджима-сан воспринял стоически и спокойно, как подобает настоящему крутому мужику. Погрустил, конечно, но не плакал в углу и не таскал Вашиджо-сенсея за волосы (хотя на это весь класс с удовольствием посмотрел бы). Азалия была торжественно похоронена во дворе детского сада, а трудов и лидерских качеств Цутому никто так и не оценил по достоинству, тем более что во время исполнения злополучного танца он снова упал.

Через некоторое время место азалии на преподавательском столе занял массивный горшок алоэ, растения, куда больше подходившего по духу детскому саду Шираторизава, самому крутому, неприступному, победоносному и неубиваемому учебному заведению для детей от трех до шести лет во всей Японии. Постепенно маленькая библиотечка при классе пополнилась новыми книжками про выращивание цветов, и Цутому вычитал в них много всякого интересного про свойства алоэ, чудеса волшебнее которого совершал только подорожник.

План по спасению полезного и неубиваемого растения алоэ требовал самого обстоятельного подхода. Трехлетний Гошики Цутому собирался стать самым крутым садоводом в мире.


End file.
